powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Madakko
is an assassin of Space Shogunate Jark Matter who was promoted to a Karo as and one of the people who is responsible for killing Big Bear, the other being Ikargen. She is the first female villain in the series, the other being Vice Shogun Akyanba. Character History With Ikargen, Madakko was sent to Earth by Don Armage in order to eliminate the insurgent Kyurangers, arriving following the loss of Karo Eriedrone. On the district of Daikaan Denvil, the pair passed by Stinger and asked him if he had seen the Kyurangers. Stinger answered the assassins by meeting them in battle as Sasori Orange. Quickly finding both of them to be more than a match, Stinger was forced to escape, successfully eluding the pair who he realized were a force to be reckoned with. Though they would soon after witness the fall of Denvil at the hands of KyurenOh, the pair lost no confidence in their vow to eliminate the Kyurangers. The arrival of the assassins was disclosed to the Kyurangers on the ORION by Stinger. Recognizing them, Shou Ronbou warned that they were a vicious duo and that the Kyurangers were to retreat if they were to meet them. Soon after, Mardakko and Ikargen intercepted the team of five Kyurangers including Stinger who were sent to fight Toome. Proving to be more than a match for five Kyurangers together, the pair's appearance led Shou to order the Kyurangers to retreat in their Kyutamas. In order to avenge Ikargen's death, Madakko offered her services to Scorpio, who accepted her on the condition that she tell him everything she knew about the Kyurangers. Attempting to fight Oushi Black, she was later stung and knocked unconscious by Scorpio. However, she wakes up, now with a sensual personality, and wondered what was Scorpio's goal. She later approached him in his room and asked of his goal while having him at gun point. She then revealed that Scorpio's goal is to destroy Don Armage and become shogun himself. Later, she was flanked with two Tsuyoindaver as she fought Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Ryuu Commander, and Oushi Black and used the two Tsuyoindavers as body shield to her before disappearing. Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother Knowing that the Kyurangers were searching for the Ryukotsu Kyutama, Madakko was ordered by Scorpio to find the Kyutama for him before they could. After receiving her orders, she was able to steal the Rashinban Kyutama from the Kyurangers somehow off-screen. While chasing her in space, she escaped through a blackhole and into the Space Squad universe. She ran into Geki, who mistook her for a lost tourist. She managed to woo him over and tricked him into fighting Lucky and Naga while she made her escape. However, the trio manage to catch her before she could. The trio were soon joined by DekaRed and together, they were able to defeat her. After Mardakko gets defeated at the hands of the Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver, DekaRed, and Gavan, Scorpio somehow manages to find a piece of her and is able to revive yet again in the Kyurangers' dimension after being defeated in the dimension of DekaRed and Gavan. She is the one informing Scorpio on Stinge'rs arrival. When Scorpio is fighting Stinger, she rushed to help him, though she told him to stay through. She then engaged in combat with the Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver, Kajiki Yellow, and Chameleon Green when those four tried to help Stinger. She then returned to the Big Moraimarz alongside Scorpio and was told to watch after the ship as well as taking care of the now-imprisoned Stinger. Under Don Armage's orders, she activated all the Morimers to drain the Earth of its Planesium before Scorpio's Big Morimers itself was destroyed by Houou Soldier. However, she somehow survived the Big Morimers' destruction and challenged the former to a one-on-one duel, though she was defeated by the new Kyuuranger, who deprived her of her saber and destroyed her in one slash. Later, in the planet Toki on Horologium system, Vice-Shogun Tecchu, who somehow acquired a piece of her, revived her again in order to distract the Kyurangers, but ended up developing a fangirl/otaku-like mannerisms who spended more time fawning over the Kyurangers, especially Chameleon Green and later, Ookami Blue. In the final battle, however, she was destroyed once again, before Tecchu. Personality Madakko is a mysterious person, with no set personality. Whenever her body regenerates, so does her personality. For example, in the first few episodes leading up to her "death", she is impatient and impulsive, and likes to call every people a jelly brain (タコ, tako). When she regenerates, she becomes a loyal servant to Ikargen and is more noble. When she was stung by Scorpio, she becomes a loyal servant to Scorpio and becomes more sensual. When she regenerates again, she is still a loyal servant to Scorpio but becomes overly dramatic, yet is still infatuated with him. When she regenerates again, she becomes a loyal servant to Tecchu but developed a fangirl/otaku-like personality and speaks in archaic words like "de gozaru" (でござる) After being revived as Mecha Madakko, her personality is unknown. Powers and Abilities *'Regeneration:' She can quickly regrow her hand back. She can even be revived with just a piece of her body after being destroyed. A side effect of her entire body regenerating is that her personality changes, ** Her first incarnation is a rude, hot-blooded warrior. ** Her second incarnation has her acting like a secretary to Ikagen, rendering her speech formal. ** Her third incarnation is a sensual, flirty woman. ** Her fourth incarnation is an over-dramatic woman, who changed her pronouns to the masculine "Ore" (俺), instead of her normal "Watashi" (私). ** Her fifth incarnation is a fangirl/otaku-like girl with archaic speech. **Little is known about her sixth incarnation, other than she is now Mecha Madakko. *'Limb Reanimation:' Her cut hand can turn into a rob to tie the opponents. *'Stretchable Limbs:' Her hands can be prolonged to grapple and tie her opponents. *'Ink Release:' She can spit ink on herself and her allies to hide their escape. *'Camouflage:' She has shown the ability to blend into her surroundings, like that of Chameleon Green. Arsenal *'Hand Gun: '''A gun with shape that mimicked an octopus pot. *'Morning Star: Her first weapon for melee combat was a morning star shaped like a takoyaki stuck in a skewer. Though starting from episode 20, she stopped using this weapon and used a saber instead. *'Saber: '''Starting from episode 20, she somehow starts to wield a big smallsword. It is never known who give it to her. She has the saber again when she was revived by Tecchu despite being deprived of it by Houou Soldier *'Cluster Bombs: She can fire cluster bombs from her body at her enemies. *'Moaider:' A personalized Moaider fighter served as Madakko's space vehicle. She used it while chased by the Kyurangers' Voyagers, having stolen the Rashinban Kyutama. The chase suddenly ended when she fell through a blockhole, leading to the Moaider's destruction when it crashed on an alternate Earth. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mardakko is voiced by , who previously voiced as Aono Miki (Cure Berry) in Fresh Pretty Cure!, Sayaka Miki in Puella Magi Madoka Magica and well-known to voice as Cana Alberona and Aquarius in Fairy Tail. Her suit actress is Mizuho Nogawa (野川瑞穂, Nogawa Mizuho). **Coincidentally, Aquarius is tied to the constellations. Notes *Her design is based on an and a gas mask. *Her design may be partly inspired by Le Loyon, an enigmatic figure clad in a military uniform, cloak, and gas mask that stalked the woods of Maules, Switzerland. *Her character design, revival ability, as well as her initial personality being impulsive and quick tempered makes her similar to some red-colored villains in the Kamen Rider series such as from [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] and from . *Her second personality makes her similar to Naria from the previous series. And her third and current one brings to mind Salia from the anime Cross Ange, another character voiced by Eri Kitamura. *Her personality changing after regenerating her body is similar to the Time Lords from Doctor Who, with the major difference being that unlike the Time Lords, her appearance does not change. *Her ability to regenerate her body brings to mind Yugande from ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'', ''Phantom Spy Vancuria from [[Mahou Sentai Magiranger|''Mahou Sentai Magiranger]],'' and Azald from [[Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger|the previous series.]] However, unlike the former three, she changes personality when she regenerates. *Her facial features is somehow similar to Darth Vader from ''Star Wars. Appearances **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Elf of Forest Planet Keel **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.25: The Boy's Determination on the Time Planet!'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' }} References Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Aliens Category:Stub Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Scorpio's Accomplices Category:Karo